justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Just Dance 2
Just Dance 2 '''ist der zweite Teil aus der Just Dance Spielereihe. Es wurde am '''12 Oktober, 2010 veröffentlicht. Gameplay Just Dance 2 ist dasNummer-1-Tanzspiel 2010,das sich auf der Wii™ am besten verkauft hat. DIE HIGHLIGHTS: * Singles aus den Top-Charts: Über 45 neue Songs von Klassikern über legendäre Songs bis zu aktuellen Top-Tracks, wie „Big Girl (You Are beatiful)“ von Mika, „When I Grow Up“ von The Pussycat Dolls, „D.A.N.C.E“ von Justice und „S.O.S“ von Rhianna, um nur ein paar zu nennen. * Echte Moves: Wie schon sein Vorgänger bietet Just Dance 2 legendäre Dance-Moves die von echten Experten choreografiert wurden aus allen Bereichen der Musik: Rock, Pop, Hip-Hop, R&B und internationale Musik. * Brandneue Spielmodi: Die neuen Modi liefern umfangreichen Mehrspieler-Spaß! Dance-Off: Erstelle deine eigene Dance-Crew und miss dich mit anderen in einem echten Dance-Off! * Party-Modus: Die Party endet in diesem Modus nie, da die Musik immer weiterläuft. * Just Sweat: Just Dance 2 ist ein Workout im Tarnanzug. Es hält dich in Bewegung und motiviert dich, während du deine Kalorien verbrennst. Außerdem kannst du deine Fitness mit der Just Sweat-Anzeige und dem Kalorienzähler im Auge behalten. Du kannst einfach mit der ganzen Familie tanzen. Quelle: http://just-dance.ubi.com/de-de/games/just-dance-2.aspx Track listing Here is the list of the 47 original songs. ** - Covered * (BBE) - Best Buy Exclusive, which is only in the NTSC region. * (3D) - Also a DLC in Just Dance 3. * (4D) - Also a DLC in Just Dance 4. * (K) - Also on Just Dance Kids. * (J) - Also on Just Dance Wii. * (J2) - Also on Just Dance Wii 2. * (S) - Also on [[Just Dance_Summer_Party|Just Dance: Summer Party/''Extra Songs]]. * (GH) - Also on ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits. * (BO) - Also on Just Dance: Best Of. * (GB) - Also on Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of * (NOW) - Also on Just Dance Now. Downloadable content * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A " (BBE)" indicates that the song is a Best Buy Exclusive, which is only for the NTSC region. * An " (A)" indicates that the song has alternative routines. * A " (3D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC in Just Dance 3. * A " (4D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC in Just Dance 4. * A " (K)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids. * A " (J)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Wii. * A " (J2)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Wii 2. * An " (S)" indicates the song is also on [[Just Dance_Summer_Party|Just Dance: Summer Party/''Extra Songs]]. * A " (GB)" indicates that the song is also on ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of. * A) (NOW) indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Now. * An) (F) indicates that the song is free. * An (XF) indicates that the song is no longer a free DLC. * Note that unless otherwise indicated, every DLC costs 300 Wii Points. Alternatives Trivia *This is the first Just Dance game to feature DLCs and Duets. *This is the first game where Gold Moves appear. In Just Dance, the moves with bonus points exist as Shake Moves. * On the PAL boxart and the recoloured boxart, there are 2 unknown coaches: ''Let's Get It Started'' and Poker Face. They were taken out because Dance Central bought the rights of the songs before Just Dance. * This is the first Just Dance game to have exclusives available in any way. It has them available through Best Buy. * This is the last Just Dance game to only be available on the Wii. Just Dance 3 added Xbox 360 and Playstation 3, 4 added Wii U, and 2014 added Xbox One and Playstation 4. * In the files, the Contest Winners extractions have incorrect codes: Sam's routine appears as contest3, Mandy's routine appears as contest1 and Liana's routine appears as ''contest2. ''Maybe this means that their positions in the menu were going to be different. Gallery Just Dance 2 BBE.png|Best Buy Edition Just Dance 2 (PAL).png|PAL Boxart JD2.png|Menu Circles Can_someon.png|Recoloured Soul Bossa Nova with I Gotta Feeling and Let's Get It Started Just Dance 2 Coverart.png|NTSC Boxart Videos File:Just_Dance_2_-_E3_Trailer_(James_Brown) File:Just_Dance_2_OFFICIAL_E3_trailer_Nintendo_Wii File:Just_Dance_2_Gameplay_Trailer File:Just Dance 2 - Song List (PAL) ! File:Just Dance 2 Menu en:Just Dance 2 pt-br:Just Dance 2 ru:Just Dance 2 pl:Just Dance 2 Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Ubisoft Kategorie:Just Dance 2